


5 May 2021

by dracoluv



Series: Dated Drarry Drabbles [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoluv/pseuds/dracoluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short and cute pregnancy announcement</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 May 2021

Victoire was watching her husband’s face carefully as she handed him the little marble that would reveal the new growth in her stomach. Teddy took the marble carefully and watched the image appear in front of him, a sphere with weird lines, all seeming to form a vaguely bean-shaped photo. 

He watched it squirm slightly and saw Victoire’s hand move immediately to her stomach, the movement calmed. Teddy watched it for a moment and suddenly it clicked and his hair flashed and array of colors, finally settling on a bright yellow.

“A baby?” Victoire nodded and Teddy grabbed her, spinning her in dramatic circles.

Interestingly, this was almost exactly what Draco did to Harry when they opened the little box from Victoire and Teddy that contained their own little marble to hold.


End file.
